


Happy Valentine's Day, April:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Depression, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: April & Michael are together, They are celebrating their first Valentine's Day together, She thinks that he forgot, Did he ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: April & Michael are together, They are celebrating their first Valentine's Day together, She thinks that he forgot, Did he ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

April Curtis, The Top F.L.A.G. Mechanic was working on KITT, in the Rig, as she was doing it, Her thoughts wondered to her lover, Michael Knight, who she was dating for about three months now, Their relationship is good, but she thought that he could be a bit more romantic. She sighed, The Beloved Trans-Am picked up on it, & asked with concern.

 

 _"April, Are you okay ?, You know that you can tell me anything, You know that right ?"_ , KITT replied, as he sensed that she had something to get off of her chest. The Beautiful Redhead said with a sigh, "I am okay, KITT, Really, It's just that it's Valentine's Day, I was wondering if Michael remembered that this is our first one as a couple, I just wish that he could be more romantic, That's all", & she continued her work on him, For the rest of the time, There was silence, & sounds of tools being used.

 

Michael Knight came in, he was pleased with the Valentine's Day plans that he made, He want to whisk off April to a romantic evening of dining & dancing. He knew that it the last couple of weeks have been hard on them both, so he is making it up to her, by surprising her. He hopes that she would like it.

 

April was looking at the computer screen with a sad expression on her face, "I guess, I am not doing anything tonight", she thought to herself, she heard someone cleared their throat, & she gasped, "Michael, What are you doing here ?, You weren't suppose to be back til tomorrow", she ran to him & hugged him.

 

Michael smiled, & the F.L.A.G. Driver said with a smirk, "I got done early, Devon gave me some time off, so I am taking those days to spoil my girl, Starting tonight on Valentine's Day, Happy Valentine's Day, April", he handed her an envelope, she gasped, "How ?", & he said with a wink, "One of my trade secrets", & they shared a kiss, "I am gonna go get ready, You make sure that KITT is functionally working, please ?", He nodded, as he watched her leave the room, _"Nicely play, Michael"_ , The Trans-Am said clearly impressed, "Thanks, Buddy, I think, It's time to show her that she means the world to me", _"I agree"_ , & with that, Michael went to work on what April wanted him to do.

 

The End.


End file.
